La Viuda Malchior
by MrRayney
Summary: Garfield Logan tras finalmente graduarse de la universidad, se traslada a la ciudad de Jump City, pero jamás pensó que en su primera noche en la ciudad mientras estaba con sus amigos, se volvería una noche que jamás olvidaría pues fue en ese momento que conoció a la viuda Malchior.
1. La Viuda Malchior

_**The Malchior Widow**_

_**Escrito por beautifulpurpleflame**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Bueno chicas y chicas aquí de nuevo MrRayney, reportándose con esta futura traducción.

Viendo que Reflejos de nuestras almas al parecer no tuvo el éxito esperado, decidí borrarlo pero eso será en cinco días, para ver si gana algo de popularidad o darme cuenta que fue una pérdida de tiempo traducir esa historia.

Por lo que esta será la historia que la reemplazara y créanme al igual que Philophobia fue uno de los primeros BBRae que leí y hasta el momento, la mejor historia Universo Alterno que existe de la pareja, la forma en la que aquí se desarrolla su relación es… ¡Perfecta! Uno de los mejores desarrollos BBRae que existen en el fandom, la autora se esforzó mucho al escribir esta historia y yo estoy más que honrado de traducirla, así que espero la disfruten.

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Viuda Malchior<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: La Viuda Malchior**_

El aire de la noche estaba lleno de vida y entusiasmó. Era como cualquier viernes por la noche en la metropolitana ciudad de Jump City. Gar siempre había querido visitar la ciudad ya que aunque ahora se encontraba viviendo allí, a él le fascino la energía que desprendía el aire a esas horas de la noche.

Gar no era un hombre alto, pero tampoco era pequeño. Era de estatura mediana, tenía un cuerpo delgado todo gracias a su dieta vegetariana y no tenía miedo de jactarse de su encantadora mirada. Su pelo era de un color rubio rojizo peinado de una forma salvaje, algunas puntas se las habia teñido de color verde, ya que este era su color favorito. Sus ojos eran igualmente de color verde, donde podía notarse una chispa de emoción, impulsividad y calidez.

Su nombre completo era Garfield Mark Logan, acababa de graduarse de la universidad con una licenciatura en Zoologia, había sido contratado en el Zoológico del parque de Jump City como guía turístico. Hace tres días que se había ido a vivir con su mejor amigo Víctor Stone.

Victor o Vic para los amigos era dueño de su propia tienda de autos, de hecho era una de las mejores tiendas en la ciudad y se había convertido en amigo de Gar desde que se conocieron en la universidad. Se había graduado dos años antes debido a los dos años que le llevaba a Garfield. El a diferencia de Gar, era alto y con una figura atlética debido a los años que llevaba como jugador de futbol americano. Su piel era de un tono color chocolate oscuro y su cabeza brillaba como una bola de boliche recién pulida debido a que se lo rasuraba cada dia. A todo mundo le encantaba Vic.

Así que ahora que Gar finalmente se mudó a la ciudad, estaba listo para una noche llena de diversión y entretenimiento. Él pensó que irían a algún club nocturno, pero Vic tenía otras ideas.

— ¿Un salón nocturno? — Pregunto Gar con escepticismo, mientras observaba un cartel que decía _"The Gem Night Lounge" _—. ¡Viejo! ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?—

—Hey, tranquilízate un poco este es uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad— Respondió Vic mientras abría la puerta —Confía en mí, te va a gustar—

— ¿Por qué simplemente no vamos a un club o algo así?— Se quejó Gar mientras observaba a Vic entrar en el edificio —.Estoy tan lleno de energía ¿Y para qué? Para estar toda la noche sentado en un salón aburriéndome hasta la muerte—

—Cállate y mete tu culo de una buena vez — Respondió Vic entrando finalmente en el establecimiento. Gar simplemente gruño y entro ¿Cómo se suponía que conocería chicas en un salón?

Los dos caminaron y una canción suave estaba siendo tocada. El gran salón estaba suavemente iluminado y había una cantidad aceptable de personas en el interior, algunos sentados en las mesas o en el bar. Victor guio a Gar al bar, pero de repente los dos pudieron escuchar como alguien grito sus nombres.

—¡Vic! ¡Gar!— Grito la voz de un hombre. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su amigo Dick acompañado de su novia y gran amiga Kori. Estaban sentados en una mesa con un par de bebidas a su alrededor.

—Whoa, no sabía que ustedes dos también estarían aquí— Dijo Vic quien junto a Gar se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

Dick y Kori también eran amigos de la universidad. Todos ellos tuvieron planeado mudarse a Jump City, despues de graduarse y ahora estaban reunidos como hace varios años atrás. Richard Grayson era un detective en entrenamiento y Kori se graduó con una licenciatura en Ingles, que era su segundo idioma. Dick tenía el pelo negro y ojos azul cielo, que el prefería siempre mantener ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol, era solo un par de centímetros más alto que Gar, pero era más pequeño que Vic. Kori tenía el pelo de un color rojo oscuro y tenía unos ojos de color verde brillantes que si era posible se volvían aún más brillantes cuando sonreía. Kori Anders nunca fue vista sin una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Ella al igual que sus amigos era más alta que Gar.

—Es realmente hermoso verlos de nuevo mis amigos— Dijo Kori con una gran sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que hayas podido traer a Gar aquí— Dijo Dick algo sorprendido.

—Él no está feliz de estar aquí, pero le he dicho que le gustara— Dijo Vic mientras tomaba asiento.

—Sí, este lugar es mucho mejor que una discoteca — Dijo Gar sin intentar ocultar el sarcasmo, mientras se sentaba también.

— ¡Solo has estado aquí al menos unos tres minutos!— Dijo Vic —. Al menos dale una oportunidad.

—Lo que sea— Dijo Gar, en busca de algún mesero.

Tras un par de minutos Gar y Vic finalmente ordenaron algunas bebidas y el grupo de amigos comenzó a ponerse al día de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su vida tras la graduación. Los había visitado cada vez que venía a visitar a Vic, pero aun así estaba completamente desinformado de los últimos sucesos que ocurrieron en sus respectivas vidas. Además tuvo la desgracia de perderse la oportunidad de burlarse de la pareja que se volvió un par tras su último año de universidad.

—Entonces ¿Tenemos entradas gratuitas al zoológico ahora que trabajas ahí?— Bromeo Vic mientras le daba un codazo a Gar.

—Oh, ¡Eso sería realmente maravilloso! — Dijo Kori mientras juntaba sus manos —. Me gustaría mucho poder ir al zoológico—

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero ni siquiera he comenzado a trabajar allí todavía — Respondió Gar mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¿Cuándo comienza tu primer día?— Pregunto Dick.

—Mañana— Respondió Gar con simpleza.

—¿Y estas bebiendo?— Pregunto Dick —. No crees que lo más responsable seria ir a casa y descansar para que estés por lo menos algo presentable para mañana—

—Amigo, cálmate un poco — Dijo Gar soltando una pequeña carcajada —. Simplemente estaba bromeando. El lunes es el primer día que entro a trabajar—

—Todavía no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Garfield consiguió un trabajo — Dijo Vic, mientras acariciaba de forma algo violenta el pelo de Gar.

— ¿Por qué les parece tan increíble? — Pregunto Gar, dándole una palmada en la mano para que dejara su cabello en paz.

— ¿Puede que sea el hecho de que tu no tenías ni un solo trabajo en todos tus años universitarios?— Pregunto Dick de forma burlona.

—Y tú mismo dijiste que no te gustaba trabajar— Añadió Kori.

—A lo que me refería Kori, es que no me gusta trabajar cuando se trata de algo aburrido y que no tiene que ver con algo que me guste — Explico Gar —. Me encantan los animales, tengo un trabajo donde los animales están involucrados, por lo tanto quiero trabajar—

—¿Acaso acaba de hacer una especie de ecuación?— Pregunto Dick a Vic.

—Creo que lo hizo y sabes que…tengo miedo— Respondió Vic.

—Cállense los dos que puedo oírlos claramente— Dijo Gar mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida y decidió darle otro vistazo al salón. Y entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en cierta persona, le dio un segundo vistazo, cuando estuvo seguro que sus ojos no le estaban fallando, sintió como su corazón latía con más rapidez y retuvo el aliento en su garganta. En todos sus años de vida, no es como si él hubiera vivido muchos, el jamás había visto a una criatura de tal belleza.

Su piel era tan pálida como la misma luna en una clara noche de invierno. Su largo cabello era tan negro como el cielo de la medianoche. Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro y el brillo que emanaban opacaban a las luces de la sala, era como si el cielo de la noche residía completamente justo debajo de aquellas pestañas oscuras. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, acompañado de una larga falda negra que colgaba alrededor de sus piernas cruzadas. En sus manos sostenía un libro, mientras que en la mesa lo único que se encontraba era un vaso de cristal con soda.

—Hey Vic ¿Quién es ella?— Pregunto Gar señalando a la chica.

—Solo es otra mujer donde solo podrias conocer en tus sueños— Respondió Vic mientras reia entre dientes.

—Amigo, ella es hermosa, tengo que averiguar quién es— Dijo Garfield bastante decidido a hacerlo.

—Muy bien Gar, si tanto te interesa, ella es la viuda Malchior— Dijo Dick.

— ¿Quién?— Pregunto Gar algo confundido. Sus tres amigos lo miraron con sorpresa, como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido de repente.

— ¿Tu jamás has oído hablar sobre la viuda Malchior?— Pregunto Kori.

—No ¿Debería haberlo hecho? — Pregunto Gar.

— ¡Su historia fue un total escándalo en los periódicos y noticieros de todo el país! —Dijo Dick.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso?— Pregunto Gar.

—Alrededor de un año— Dijo Vic —. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes—

—Oye, a menos de que algo esté ocurriendo justamente enfrente de mis ojos no le presto atención, sabes que yo no le prestó atención a las noticias— Respondió Gar —. ¿Qué es lo que saben?—

—Supongo que tendremos que decirle a nuestro amigo Garfield la historia— Dijo Kori.

—Si, por favor tengo que saberlo — Suplico Gar.

—Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar discretamente, después de todo, ella está justo ahí— Dijo Dick señalándola con el dedo meñique.

—Yo comienzo, su nombre es Raven Roth— Dijo Cyborg —. Su padre era el señor del crimen Trigon Roth y por lo menos hazme el favor de decirme que al menos sabes quién es ese tipo—

—Viejo yo tampoco estoy tan desinformado — Dijo Gar sintiéndose un poco ofendido —. Whoa ¿Así que ella es su hija?—

—Si— Respondió Vic —. Volviendo a la historia, hace alrededor de dos años, se las arregló para que se casara con un hombre llamado Malchior Draco, quien se encontraba trabajando para el—

— ¿Ella estaba casada?— Pregunto Gar bastante conmocionado.

—Ella es una viuda Gar, ella obviamente tuvo que estar casada— Respondió Dick.

—De todos modos, ella se terminó casando con Malchior— Dijo Vic.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es Malchior— Pregunto Gar de forma burlona.

— ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme contar la historia?— Pregunto Vic ya bastante frustrado, Gar simplemente afirmo con la cabeza —.Muy bien, un año después de casarse, resulto que Malchior trabajaba secretamente para un rival de Trigon y le otorgaba toda la información sobre el señor del crimen por una buena cantidad de dinero—

—Déjame adivinar, Trigon se enteró y lo mato ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— Pregunto Gar prediciendo el final.

—Así es, pero no es tan simple como piensas — Dijo Dick —. Trigon y sus asesinos irrumpieron en la casa de Malchior y Raven, tratando de matarlo mientras los dos dormían. De alguna forma, Malchior despertó, tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar. Mato a varios de los asesinos que lograron esconderse en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Trigon, este le disparo varias veces, Raven intento detener a su padre de asesinarlo, pero el simplemente la empujo por las escaleras durante la pelea—

—Bueno…eso simplemente apesta— Dijo Gar.

—Y ni siquiera sabes la mitad de la historia— Dijo Vic.

—Ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo— Dijo Kori.

—Poco después de que Trigon la empujara por las escaleras, Malchior con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban disparo y le dio un buen tiro a Trigon en la cabeza— Explico Dick —. En el momento en que llegaron los policías, todos en la casa habían muerto, pero ella…ella que se encontraba en el vestíbulo a un lado de las escaleras, seguía viva, tuvieron que llevarla rápido a emergencias ya que entro en parto prematuro—

—Pobrecito— Dijo Vic con tristeza mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Su bebe murió dos días después de su nacimiento antes de tiempo — Comento Kori.

— ¿Y cuando sucedió todo esto?— Pregunto Gar.

—Hace un año — Respondió Dick.

— ¿Y cómo es que ustedes tres saben todo acerca de ella?— Pregunto Gar mientras señalaba a la joven que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia.

—Porque le preguntamos al camarero una noche —Respondió Vic —Es evidente que ella está aquí todas las noches—

—Ella simplemente se sienta y lee en silencio— Agrego Kori —Hace tiempo quería ir con ella y pedirle que fuéramos amigos—

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?— Pregunto Gar.

—Porque es fría, tranquila y por lo que he oído tiene un carácter terrible —Respondió Dick— Pero, jamás hemos escuchado que diga alguna palabra. Ella simplemente se siente y automáticamente comienza a leer—

Garfield pensó en lo que sus amigos le acababan de decir y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces creo que iré a hablar con ella—Dijo Garfield quien acto seguido se puso de pie.

— ¡No lo hagas, Gar!— Dijo Vic, tomando a su amigo por el brazo.

— ¿Por qué no?— Pregunto Garfield.

—Confía en mí, ella no es tu estilo de chica— Respondió Vic.

—Confía en nosotros, tu no quieres involucrarte con una chica como ella, Gar— Agrego Dick seriamente— Claro, ella es hermosa y sexy. Pero ella ha visto demasiadas cosas traumáticas durante toda su vida y no olvides lo que paso hace un año, aún debe tener problemas con eso.

—No me importa —Respondió Gar— Por lo menos quiero presentarme. Quiero decir ¿Qué tal si somos almas gemelas?— Y con eso, se dirigió a la joven mujer conocida por todos como Raven Roth.

Estaba claro que a sus tres amigos les disgustaba la idea. Pues la verdad lo que estaba por pasar, no era algo bueno. Para nada bueno en absoluto. Ellos sabían que Garfield había tenido problemas con las chicas cuando termino una relación…una muy mala relación que casi lo destroza, y lo último que todos ellos querían es que su corazón fuera nuevamente pisoteado por una mujer que tenía graves problemas mentales. Pero Garfield siempre parecía atraído a las chicas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Y no habría nada en el mundo para convencerlo de renunciar a esta excepcional mujer.

Se acercó a su mesa y espero a que ella reconociera su presencia. Dicha señal jamás llego. Pasaron tres minutos y el único movimiento que hacia la mujer era darle cambiar las páginas de su libro. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y se preguntó si al menos ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se aclaró la garganta, solamente para asegurarse de que ella sabía que estaba allí. Finalmente, decidió simplemente hablar.

—Hey…uh…estaba con mis amigos y te vi sentada aquí sola— Hablo finalmente Gar con cierto nerviosismo, pero estaba intentando no demostrarlo—Y me preguntaba si podría sentarme aquí contigo ¿Te parece bien?—

La joven levanto su mano y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña campana. Ella la movió haciendo un sonido de cascabeleo y después lo puso en su bolsillo. Gar observo todo esto bastante confundido. Pasaron unos treinta segundos cuando uno de los camareros se acercó a la mesa y escolto a Garfield lejos de la mujer.

—Lo siento, señor, pero a la Sra. Roth no le gusta que la molesten— Dijo el camarero.

—Yo no la estaba molestando— Dijo Garfield mientras el camarero lo jalaba hacia sus amigos— Solo quería presentarme—

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo a ella no le gusto— Contesto el camarero, quien lo dejo ir cuando llegaron a la mesa.

Gar se sentía bastante avergonzado cuando sus tres amigos comenzaron a reír. Observo de nuevo a la chica y parecía como si ni siquiera hubiera estado allí, tratando de hablar con ella. Ella seguia sentada, leyendo en silencio.

—Te lo dije, no hay oportunidad alguna— Dijo Vic aun riendo.

—Oh no, yo aún no me doy por vencido — Respondió Gar con una sonrisa —Van a necesitar más que una simple campana y un camarero para que Garfield Mark Logan pierda las esperanzas—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Por favor, díganme que piensan de esta historia ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quieren que continúe o debería dejarla en el olvido también? Ya saben de la única forma en la que sé que están leyendo esta historia son por sus comentarios, por lo que les agradecería que dejaran uno, pues ¿Qué caso tiene escribir algo que nadie lee? Digo podría ocupar este tiempo para hacer algo más interesante.<p> 


	2. ¡Ella puede hablar!

Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí MrRayney con una nueva actualización.

Lamento mucho que en estos momentos me encuentre tardando en actualizar todas mis traducciones, pero he estado trabajando en varios proyectos independientes, encontré varios retos por internet y me encuentro cumpliéndolos, todos esos retos serán BBRae y dos de ellos serán historias lemons, así que solo espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Sin nada más que decir, solo espero que disfruten del capítulo.

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Viuda Malchior<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2: ¡Ella puede hablar!**_

—…Y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, el ultimo animal de nuestra gira —Comentaba Gar mientras guiaba a un grupo de niños de primaria hacia el último lugar del zoológico —Científicamente hablando son conocidos como Enhydra Lutris, pero creo que aquí todos ustedes los conocen como las nutrias marinas—

Todos los niños se juntaron alrededor de la enorme ventana de vidrio por donde podían ver el habitad dedicado a las nutrias marinas. Cada niño tenía sus propios comentarios al respecto.

— ¡Oh, son tan lindos!— Dijeron varias niñas.

—Parecen ratas gigantes— Comentaron un par de chicos.

—Sí, la verdad si se parecen un poco a las ratas— Contesto Garfield acercándose a los chicos que comentaron eso —Pero, en realidad, las nutrias marinas son miembros de la familia de las comadrejas o mustelidae, Son los mamíferos marinos más pequeños y pueden vivir desde México hacia Alaska e incluso en Japón…—

Una vez terminado de compartir la información educativa con los niños sobre las nutrias marinas, estos fueron escoltados hacia la salida del zoológico y regresaron a su autobús. Al salir cada uno de los niños se despidió de Gar y le agradecio por el divertido recorrido. Todas las niñas quedaron enamoradas del guía y los muchachos decidieron que una vez crecieran querían trabajar en el zoológico. Y de esa forma el primer día de trabajo de Garfield Logan había terminado.

Camino de vuelta a casa y sinceramente no podía esperar para poder descansar. Había estado de pie todo el día, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado. Entro en el departamento y se encontró a Vic descansando en el sofá, mientras cambiaba de canales.

—Hey, Gar ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?— Pregunto Vic,

—Bien— Respondió Gar, quitándose la chaqueta —Pero déjame decirte algo, esos niños nunca se callan—

—Sí, pueden ser bastante escandalosos ¿A cuántos tuviste que cuidar?—

—Treinta— Respondió Gar, dejándose caer en el sofá —Todo lo que hacían era interrumpirme, hacer preguntas, gritar e incluso algunos comenzaron a llorar. Te digo algo, sinceramente no les estamos dando suficiente crédito a los maestros—

Dicho esto, procedió a quitarse sus zapatos y se relajó en el sofá.

— ¡Oye! ¡Saca tus apestosos zapatos de mi casa!— Grito Vic, mientras intentaba alejar el olor agitando rápidamente su mano frente su nariz.

—Hey, no huelen tan mal— Dijo Gar un poco ofendido.

— ¡Esas cosas huelen a vinagre y a zoológico!— Respondió Vic completamente desesperado — ¡Si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, saldrás en este instante!—

—Está bien— Contesto Gar con un gemido de frustración y se puso de pie. Tomo sus zapatos y los puso en el balcón con mucho cuidado, pues no quería que cayeran a la acera o golpearan a alguna víctima inocente. Finalmente decidió ir a su habitación, al menos allí no tendría que escuchar a Vic quejarse como un niño de ocho años.

Cerró la puerta y le echo un vistazo a su habitación. Aún quedaban por abrir varias cajas y todo era un completo desastre. Él tenía una pecera con ocho pececitos de diferentes colores a los que nombro por su color: Azul, Verde, Blanco, Rojo, Gris, Purpura, Naranja y Rosa. Además tenía otro tanque pero este contenía a una iguana llamada Whiplash. Garfield esperaba el día en que podría tener un perro y un gato. El quería tener todos los animales posibles. Para él eran sus bebés y el los cuidaba con mucho amor. Su sueño era que algún día seria dueño de su propio zoológico donde trataría a los animales como merecían ser tratados.

Alimento a cada una de sus mascotas y se aseguró que cada uno de sus ambientes se encontraran en perfectas condiciones. Su habitación podría ser un completo desastre, pero cuando se trataba del hogar de sus mascotas, Garfield siempre se encargaba de darles lo mejor de lo mejor. Una vez que estaba seguro de que todos sus animales estaban bien, comenzó a acomodar varias de sus cosas, para evitar seguir tropezándose con todas las cajas que cubrían su habitación.

Agarro una caja que estaba llena de fotografías y comenzó a acomodarlas alrededor de la habitación. Uno era de él y Vic pasando un buen rato en una fiesta, otro era de él, Vic, Kori y Dick en sus vacaciones de primavera, otra foto de él vestido con su toga y su birrete en su graduación que ocurrió hace unas semanas, una de las ultimas fotos eran de él acompañado de sus padres cuando tenía tan solo tres años y donde todavía estaban vivos.

Tomo la última foto de la caja y la miro por un momento. En ella se encontraban él y su ex novia dándose un abrazo en un hermoso atardecer como fondo. Ella era muy hermosa: una supermodelo delgada, tenía un hermoso pelo rubio y largo, acompañado de unos ojos azules como el cristal. Su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar una habitación y por su apariencia parecía ser la persona más inocente que existía en la tierra. Pero ella estaba muy lejos de ser eso. Suspiro y arrojo la foto al piso.

Una vez termino…o más bien terminar de ordenar todo lo que sus capacidades de atención le permitía, se acostó en su cama. Amaba enseñarles a las personas sobre los animales, especialmente a los niños ya que eran tan imprescindibles. Y él amaba a los niños. Siempre le pareció fácil tratar con los niños. Por lo tanto, trabajar en el zoológico era el trabajo perfecto para él.

Pero, inclusive con su perfecto trabajo en el zoológico con los animales que tanto amaba, esto no llenaba el vacío en su corazón que esperaba ser llenado por esa mujer especial ¿Quién podría resultar ser esta mujer? No estaba seguro. Y mientras más pensaba en esto, más recordaba a Raven Roth, la joven con la cual había intentado presentarse en su primera noche en la ciudad.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— Se dijo a si mismo— No hay manera alguna que voy a dejar pasar algo tan hermoso bajo mis narices. Quiero decir...claro, ella ha tenido una vida bastante difícil ¿Pero quién no lo tiene hoy en día?— Se sentó y pensó las cosas un momento —Tengo que ir a verla—

Se levantó rápidamente y decidió prepararse. Se dio una ducha, se vistió con algo de ropa decente y dejo a un desconcertado Vic solo en su departamento.

Por supuesto, se sentía como un completo idiota cuando media hora después tuvo que volver al departamento para preguntarle a Vic donde quedaba el salón que habían visitado. Y después de otra media hora donde Vic intento convencer a Gar que no valía la pena, finalmente le dio las instrucciones y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

Gar entro en el salón y noto que todo el lugar parecía mucho más calmado que el viernes que había venido, pero era algo normal, después de todo era lunes. Entonces la vio, se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa en donde la había visto por primera vez. Sintió como su corazón latía más rápido y parecía como si su estómago hubiera ido a su garganta. Respiro hondo en un intento por calmarse y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se sentó en silencio mientras ella aún mantenía su libro entre sus manos. Como la última vez, ella ni siquiera se molestó en saber quién estaba junto a ella y siguió más interesada en su libro.

—Hey, uh…trate de hablar contigo hace un par de noches, pero como que tu camarero me escolto de nuevo a mi mesa— Comento Gar rompiendo el silencio —Lo siento si soné demasiado duro la última vez. Mi nombre es Gar Logan—

Acto seguido Garfield extendió su brazo para un apretón de manos y espero unos momentos a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero esa respuesta nunca llego.

—Yo sé que no te gusta que te molesten o algo por el estilo, pero yo no vine aquí a molestarte. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, pues eso sería genial. Me cabo de mudar a Jump City y siempre me a gustado hacer nuevas amistades—

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que pronto haría sonar de nuevo la campana. Pero, por extraño que parezca, ella no lo hizo. Ella simplemente siguió leyendo e ignorándolo. Ciertamente Raven Roth era una persona muy peculiar.

—Así que… ¿Vienes aquí todas las noches?— Pregunto Garfield con curiosidad —Yo creo que eso sería algo aburrido después de un tiempo. Yo ciertamente soy más un hombre que prefiere ir a algún club. Mi amigo Vic fue el que me trajo aquí la otra noche. En un principio estaba algo molesto, pero ahora estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, porque llegue a verte—

—Su patético intento de una charla es una gran pérdida de tiempo— Respondió Raven con un tono monótono— Le sugiero que se vaya de aquí, Sr. Logan—

¡Ella había hablado! ¡Finalmente había logrado que le dirigiera la palabra! Ella no había hecho sonar la campana y echarlo como la última vez. Claro ahora ella era la que le estaba diciendo que se largara. Eso obviamente no era lo que quería escuchar, pero ella en realidad estaba hablando con él.

Para Garfield eso significaba que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta.

— ¿Por qué es una pérdida de tiempo?— Pregunto Garfield en un intento de mantener viva esta conversación.

—Porque yo no me encuentro en la búsqueda de pretendientes en estos momentos— Respondió ella, cambiando de página del libro que estaba leyendo—Y aun si lo estuviera, yo ciertamente no estaría interesada en ser vista con un hombre que decidió teñirse el pelo de color verde en un vano intento de atraer la atención de las personas que lo rodean—

—Hey, yo no me teñí mi cabello para llamar la atención— Protesto Garfield —Lo hice para enviarle un mensaje al mundo—

— ¿Y qué clase de mensaje podría ser ese?— Pregunto Raven sin dejar de leer su libro.

—Que soy uno con la naturaleza — Respondió Garfield con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Te teñiste artificialmente el pelo a uno de color verde con productos químicos, para convertirte en uno con la naturaleza?— Pregunto ella —Lo siento, pero creo que eso es claramente una contradicción—

—Bueno…cuando lo dices de esa manera es cierto— Respondió Garfield —Pero el punto es que hago llegar el mensaje—

—Eso está bien para alguien hipócrita— Respondió ella.

—No, eso está bien para alguien a quien ama la naturaleza— Dijo Garfield— Hay mucha gente que en estos días le falta mucho a la naturaleza o le tienen mucho miedo. Quiero decir, si tomas a un chico que ha vivido toda su vida en la ciudad y de repente lo pones en el bosque, creo que el pobre tipo se moriría del susto. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es tratar que las personas vuelvan a sus raíces naturales—

—Por lo tanto ¿Tu misión en la vida es cambiar al mundo, Sr. Logan?— Pregunto Raven.

—No, no a todo el mundo— Contesto Garfield —Si logro ayudar por lo menos a una persona, entonces con eso estaré satisfecho. Ya sabes, a veces una sola persona es capaz de cambiar al mundo—

Dicho esto, Raven finalmente dejo a un lado su libro y miro al joven que tenía frente a ella. Garfield de repente se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y llenos de misterio. Nunca en su vida había visto ojos como los de ella.

—Debo felicitarlo Sr. Logan, usted parece ser un buen hombre— Comento Raven —Tal vez no sea la persona más inteligente que he conocido, pero sí parece tener algunas cualidades positivas como persona. Debido a esto, no voy a llamar al camarero y lo escolte fuera de aquí. En cambio, voy a pedirle amablemente que me deje en paz—

— ¿Qué? Pero pensé que estábamos teniendo una buena conversación— Contesto Garfield.

—Tuvimos una conversación, una muy estúpida conversación — Respondió Raven— El hecho, Sr. Logan, es que no estoy interesada en lo que este vendiéndome—

—El hecho, Sra. Roth, es que no estoy intentando venderle algo —Contesto Gar —Lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a conocerla mejor, porque me parece una persona algo solitaria—

— ¿Y cómo diablos es que usted sabe mi nombre?— Pregunto Raven frunciendo el ceño.

Garfield palideció un poco ante la pregunta de Raven.

—Oh…eh, mis amigos me lo dijeron. Dijeron que eres Raven Roth ¿Verdad?—

—En efecto, ese es mi nombre— Respondió Raven— Y si usted sabe cuál es mi nombre, entonces usted debe saber sobre mi pasado. Y yo no necesito de su maldita lastima, Sr. Logan— Y dicho esto, Raven metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco su campana y comenzó a sonarla lo más rápido posible.

—Yo no estaba sintiendo lastima por ti— Contesto Garfield rápidamente pues sabía que el camarero estaría ahí en cualquier momento — Me gustas, incluso antes de haber sabido sobre tu pasado—

Garfield rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se maldijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Ah, ja!— Exclamo Raven— Yo sabía que estabas tratando de cortejarme. Como le he dicho antes, Sr. Logan, yo no estoy en busca de pretendientes—

—Sí, pero…— Intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Discúlpeme, señor— Le llamo el camarero — ¿Le importaría venir conmigo, por favor?—

Garfield simplemente suspiro y dejo que el camarero lo escoltara lejos de la mesa de Raven, quien como si nada hubiera pasado regreso a su lectura. Él sabía que ella sería un hueso duro de roer. Pero él todavía no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

Regreso al departamento y le conto a Víctor todo lo que había pasado, cuando termino su relato estaba preparado para que Víctor comenzara a reírse de su intento fallido y le dijera "Te lo dije"…pero su reacción fue completamente diferente a la esperada.

—Espera un segundo ¿En realidad ella hablo contigo?— Pregunto Vic bastante sorprendido, quien estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su cerveza.

—Si— Respondió Garfield tomando un sorbo de la suya — Quiero decir, tarde como un minuto o dos para que me dirigiera la palabra, pero en realidad hablamos un poco—

—Whoa— Fue lo único que pudo decir Víctor — Eso es completamente increíble, la he visto allí como un centenar de veces y jamás la he visto murmurar palabra alguna, ni siquiera con ese camarero que te hecho, no me gusta admitirlo…pero es probable que puedas llegar a gustarle, Gar—

— ¿Qué? ¡Lo dices en serio!— Pregunto Garfield quien comenzó a emocionarse.

—Bueno…si— Respondió Vic— ¡Demonios, aun no puedo creer que lograste que hablara! ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo importante que es esto?—

—Bueno…no la tenía, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que es un logro importante— Respondió Garfield —Pero lo más importante, ahora tengo definitivamente una buena razón para no rendirme con ella—

—Serias un completo idiota si lo hicieras— Contesto Vic con una sonrisa— Y todo este tiempo pensando que solo estabas haciendo el ridículo, pero al parecer existe la posibilidad de que tengas una oportunidad con ella—

—No puedo creer que ahora me estas apoyando en esto— Se rio Garfield entre dientes— Hace una hora me estabas diciendo que solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo—

—Bueno…si, pero eso fue antes de que me contaras que en realidad hablo contigo— Respondió Víctor.

—Pienso regresar mañana y tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo— Sonrió Garfield con orgullo.

— ¡No, no hagas eso!— Respondió Víctor con rapidez — Si lo haces te verás como una clase de espeluznante acosador o algo así. Dale unos dos o tres días. Deja que las cosas se calmen y vuelve a intentarlo—

—Sí, esa es una buena idea— Respondió Garfield, pensando mejor las cosas— No quiero asustarla. Creo que regresare el jueves. Eso debería darme el tiempo suficiente para que las cosas se calmen y prepararme para volver a hablar con ella—

—Eso suena como un buen plan para mi— Respondió Víctor, los dos amigos decidieron celebrar el triunfo de Garfield abriendo otro par de latas de cerveza y brindando por que las cosas salieran bien.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Decente? ¿Malo? En mi opinión cuando leí por primera vez esta historia, este capítulo me agrado bastante porque Garfield finalmente está haciendo unos avances, no son grandes…pero algo es algo ¿No lo creen?<p>

Ya saben, si no hay comentario, no hay actualización y prometo actualizar mucho más rápido esta historia si dejan alguno, se los prometo. Pero si no hay…pues entonces que chiste tiene, como he dicho, sus comentarios son lo único que me deja saber que están leyendo esta historia. Ademas tanto yo como la autora original de la historia les agradeceríamos mucho que dejaran uno.


	3. Sed en un Jueves por la Noche

La verdad siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, sinceramente no tenía planeado tardarme tanto con esta actualización…pero ya saben, algo de flojera y los otros proyectos pendientes en los que me encuentro trabajando.

Intentare no tardarme mucho con los futuros capítulos de esta historia, porque sinceramente esta es una de las historias que más me está gustando traducir junto a "Philophobia" pues son de los mejores universos alternos que he tenido el placer de leer.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Viuda Malchior<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3: Sed en un Jueves por la Noche**_

Garfield no podía esperar más por que fuera jueves. El martes tuvo que darle un recorrido por el zoológico a un grupo de personas discapacitadas lo cual duro casi todo el día…pero no es como si a él le importara, era su trabajo y le gustaba. El miércoles se le asignó a dos grupos de niños de primaria. Finalmente llego el día tan esperado, era jueves pero se encontraba algo cansado. Ese día se había celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de diez años, se le había asignado darle un recorrido especial a la pequeña y después le toco darles un recorrido a todos los pequeños mientras les contaba las maravillas del mundo animal. No hacía falta decir que todos pasaron un rato agradable.

Tan pronto como llego a casa, se tomó un buen baño para quitarse el hedor del zoológico que llevaba encima. Personalmente le gustaba el olor, pero sabía que había personas que no lo apreciaban tanto como él. Y estaba completamente seguro que a Raven Roth no le gustaría. Ella parecía ser de esas personas limpias y ordenadas.

—Recuerda, no la sofoques o la asustes— Le dijo Vic— Simplemente no hagas algo que la obligue a conseguir una orden de restricción—

—Sí, lo sé— Respondió Gar mientras rociaba todo su cuerpo con un spray el cual le había costado bastante pero que le habían garantizado atraería a las chicas.

—Solo no intentes ir demasiado rápido, primero intenta ganarte su amistad— Le aconsejo Vic— Ella podría no querer tener una relación romántica en estos momentos, pero todo el mundo debería por lo menos tener un amigo. Una vez ella confié en ti, puedes tratar de llevar las cosas un poco más lejos—

—No te preocupes, Vic— Dijo Gar con una enorme sonrisa— Lo tengo todo planeado, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo—

—Por tu bien, eso espero— Contesto Vic— No me gustaría que arruinaras esta oportunidad de oro que tienes—

—Confía en mí, a mí tampoco me gustaría—

Una vez completamente arreglado se dirigió a la sala de estar. Extrañamente, se sentía bastante confiado esta noche. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no decir nada estúpido o preguntarle sobre su pasado…lo cual igualmente sería estúpido.

Con confianza entro en el salón y fijo su mirada en determinada mesa. Y efectivamente, allí se encontraba sentada. Él simplemente sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, asegurándose no caminar demasiado rápido o parecer bastante emocionado. Tomar las cosas con calma, esa era la clave del éxito. Se acercó a la mesa y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella no le regreso la mirada.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Roth— Saludo Gar educadamente.

—Veo que ha decidido volver, Sr. Logan— Respondió Raven tomándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ah, así que se acuerda de mi— Contesto Gar con calma, a pesar de que en el interior estaba saltando como niño en navidad.

—Eres lo única persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para molestarme cada vez que vienes aquí— Explico con calma— Ahora si no es mucha molestia, váyase de aquí—

—Oh vamos ¿Tengo que hacerlo?— Pregunto algo desanimado— Aun estoy interesado en conocerla. Ya sabe…que podamos ser amigos—

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de tener amigos— Respondió ella con cierta frialdad en su tono de voz— Ahora váyase—

—Hey, apenas acabo de llegar— Contesto algo frustrado— Yo aún no me quiero ir. Ni siquiera he tomado un trago—

—En ese caso vaya a sentarse en otra mesa, pida una copa y salga de aquí— Dijo Raven, aunque más como una sugerencia sonó como una orden.

—No quedan más mesas disponibles— Contesto rápidamente Garfield, quien esa noche parecía ser tan afortunado que su mentira era verdadera, pues no quedaban más mesas disponibles.

—Aún queda un puesto en la barra libre—

Garfield no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a eso, ya que no se había fijado en ese lugar. Miro hacia la barra libre y efectivamente, aun se encontraba un lugar disponible. Y justo en ese momento un hombre de mediana edad el cual estaba al lado del puesto vacío se encontraba bebiendo un Martini, dándose cuenta de la mirada de Garfield, se dio la vuelta y le giño el ojo. Garfield palideció ante esto y rápidamente volvió a poner toda su atención en Raven.

—Uh…creo que prefiero quedarme aquí— Respondió Garfield bastante nervioso.

—El asiento no está disponible— Dijo Raven con rapidez.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— Le susurro bastante asustado, inclinándose hacia ella— Por favor, no me obligues a sentarme ahí—

—Es usted homofóbico ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Raven mientras cambiaba la página de su más reciente libro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no!— Exclamo Gar— Pero realmente yo no quiero sentarme al lado de un tipo que va a estar tratando de coquetear conmigo. Vamos, realmente no serias tan cruel ¿Verdad?—

Raven alzo la vista de su libro mientras levantaba una ceja. Finalmente tras unos segundos regreso a su lectura.

—Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento ya que es la única silla disponible. Pero esto no quiere decir que de alguna manera estés acompañándome—

—Entendido— Respondió tomando asiento. Él simplemente no podía creerlo ¡Estaba hablando con ella! Rápidamente le hizo unas señas a la camarera más cercana para poder conseguir algo de beber.

— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?— Pregunto la camarera.

—Quisiera una cerveza, por favor— Respondió Gar quien luego fijo su vista en Raven— ¿Quieres algo?—

—Yo ya tengo algo que tomar— Contesto Raven mostrándole su refresco.

—Me refería a una bebida de verdad—

—Yo no bebo bebidas alcohólicas—

—En ese caso, solo la cerveza— Finalizo Gar dirigiéndose a la camarera quien tomo la orden y se fue— Wow ¿Así que realmente no bebes?—

—No—

— ¿Entonces porque vienes a este salón todas las noches?— Pregunto Gar con curiosidad.

— Me agrada el ambiente— Contesto ella claramente.

—Eso está bien— Dijo Garfield aceptando esa respuesta— En lo personal, este lugar es demasiado elegante para mí—

—Estas más acostumbrado a clubes nocturnos ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Raven mientras que nuevamente cambiaba de página.

—Definitivamente— Contesto Garfield con una sonrisa— Soy alguien que disfruta de las actividades nocturnas. Los clubes nocturnos son lugares realmente entretenidos—

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Raven— ¿Porque te gusta bailar? o ¿Porque te gusta emborrachar a la primera chica que se te pase enfrente para después tener sexo con ella?—

— ¡Hey!— Exclamo Gar claramente ofendido— Yo no soy así—

— ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Qué no eres un bailarín? o ¿Qué no eres de esos chicos que se aprovechan de jóvenes emborrachadas?— Pregunto nuevamente.

—¡Ninguna!— Respondió Gar rápidamente.

—Entonces, por favor explíqueme lo siguiente ¿Por qué te gusta ir a los clubes nocturnos?— Pregunto Raven— Si lo único que hacen las personas en esos lugares es bailar, tener fácilmente relaciones sexuales y si no te gusta aprovecharte de mujeres ¿Quiere decir que te gustan los hombres?—

— ¡Por supuesto que no soy gay!— Protesto Garfield— ¿Parezco gay para ti?—

—Una vez más, estas sonando homofóbico— Dijo Raven— Y ahora estas sonando prejuicioso—

— ¡Claro que no!—

—Entonces dime ¿Por qué prefieres los clubes nocturnos?—

— ¡Porque es divertido!— Respondió finalmente Gar— ¿Qué otra razón quieres que te dé? Me gusta ir allí porque puedo ponerme al día con mis amigos, tomar un par de tragos y no te voy a mentir, de vez en cuando le hecho un ojo a las chicas que se encuentran ahí. Pero no me aprovecho de esas sexys chicas, emborrachándolas hasta la muerte—

—Oh, ¿Ahora te estas refiriendo a las mujeres como simples objetos sexuales?— Pregunto Raven de forma sarcástica— Eso me parece sexista—

Gar simplemente acuno su cara entre sus manos y gimió de frustración.

—No, yo no soy machista— Murmuro Gar— Solo soy un simple guía del zoológico quien intenta ser su amigo—

— ¿Trabajas en el zoológico como guía turístico?— Pregunto Raven algo sorprendida.

—Sí, así es— Respondió él con orgullo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— Pregunto ella con cierta burla en su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— Pregunto él algo ofendido.

—Bueno, yo sinceramente pensé que trabajabas en algún restaurante de comida rápida— Contesto Raven— Pero eso no significa que ser un guía turístico en el zoológico sea un trabajo más honrado. Deber haber sido horrible tener que haberte memorizado todos los nombres de esos animales ¿O acaso tienes que andar por ahí con tarjetas y fingir hacerte el inteligente?—

Ante esas palabras, Garfield en realidad estaba muy molesto y ofendido.

—Para su información me gradué de la universidad con licenciatura en zoología— Contesto Garfield con mucho orgullo— ¡Se mas sobre animales que cualquier libro de texto que hayas leído en tu vida! ¡Vamos, pregúntame sobre cualquier animal que tengas en mente!—

—Entonces, Sr. Zoólogo—Contesto Raven aceptando el desafío— Dime todo lo que sepas sobre…el cuervo—

— ¡Ja! Estaba completamente seguro de que dirías eso— Respondió Garfield con una enorme sonrisa— Veamos el cuervo ¿eh?...Muy bien, esto es lo que se sobre él. El cuervo es una clase de ave que forman parte de la orden de los Passeriformes, de la suborden Passeres, son parte de la familia de los Corvidae, del genero Corvus y de la especie Corax. Se pueden encontrar comúnmente en el este de los Estados Unidos hasta Canadá y hasta en el norte de Georgia. Son fuertes aviadores pues puede comparárseles a los cernícalos americanos o a los halcones. A veces forman grandes bandadas que pueden llegar conformarse de más de cientos de cuervos durante las migraciones otoñales ¡Ja! ¿Esa información es suficiente para usted?—

Raven durante la explicación educativa sobre el ave nombrada se mantuvo completamente tranquila, tomo un sorbo de su refresco y hablo.

—Muy interesante—

— ¿Eso es todo?— Pregunto completamente incrédulo— Te hable sobre lo que podría ser un ensayo completo sobre el cuervo y todo lo que me tienes que decir es un "muy interesante" ¡Vamos! Al menos me merezco algo como "estoy impresionada"—

—Te habría dicho que estaría impresionada, si en realidad me hubieras impresionado— Contesto Raven bastante calmada— Sin embargo, no mencionaste que los cuervos son criaturas solitarias y son una de las aves más inteligentes que existen—

Garfield se dio cuenta de lo que estaba habiendo, lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Bueno, él no tenía pensado rendirse llegando hasta este punto.

—Por supuesto que no mencione eso— Hablo Gar con algo de frialdad en su tono de voz— Eso es porque esa información la sabe todo el mundo. Es como si me pidieras que te describiera una fresa y tener que decirte que es de color roja. Todo el mundo sabe eso—

—Ya veo— Respondió Raven pensando un momento sobre eso— En ese caso, estoy impresionada—

—En ese caso, gracias por admitir que estas impresionada— Dijo Garfield con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres hacerme otra pregunta?—

—No por el momento— Dijo Raven tomándole un último sorbo a su bebida.

—Oh— Murmuro Garfield algo molesto.

—Me tengo que ir a casa— Dijo repentinamente Raven mientras guardaba su libro en su bolso y se ponía su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?— Pregunto Garfield tratando de no sonar decepcionado o en el peor de los casos, completamente asustado.

—Solo estoy aquí el tiempo suficiente para tomarme una copa y ver que todo esté en orden en el salón— Explico Raven—Después de todo, soy responsable de que todo aquí se mantenga en orden—

— ¿En serio?— Pregunto Gar algo confundido.

—Por supuesto que si— Contesto Raven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Después de todo, soy la dueña de este establecimiento—

— ¿Eres la dueña de este lugar?— Volvió a preguntar Gar solo que esta vez bastante sorprendido.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras—

— ¡Eso es porque en realidad no lo sabía!— Contesto Gar aun sorprendido— Oh, cielos, no tenía ni idea de que este lugar fuera tuyo. Maldición, ahora debo verme como un completo idiota que lo único que quiere es conseguir bebidas gratis o algo por el estilo—

—Quieres calmarte— Ordeno Raven algo molesta— Pareces ser un hombre bastante decente y creo que puedo aprender algunas cosas de tu parte. Ahora si me disculpa, le deseo una agradable noche, Sr. Logan. Estoy segura de que volver a verle, quiera o no—

Y dichas estas palabras, Raven se marchó del lugar.

Garfield en serio no lo podía creer. Ella en realidad estaba esperando en volver a verlo. Y ella le dijo que podría aprender unas cuantas cosas de él. ¡Finalmente habían conversado como gente civilizada! Claro que eso fue después de que insinuara que era gay o un delincuente. Pero habían podido tener una agradable conversación y ahora él sabía que no era una persona tan fría como la gente la describía. Garfield no podía dejar de sonreír ¡Esta noche había sido un rotundo éxito!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente Garfield y Raven pudieron tener una conversación medianamente civilizada, podemos ver que nuestro mutante no tan mutante en esta historia realmente quiere llegar a conocer a la hechicera no tan hechicera dentro de la historia.<p>

¿Creen que tenga excito o fallara rotundamente en el intento?

Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos de "La Viuda Malchior"

(Eso sonó muy estilo de telenovela jejeje)

Ya saben dejen un review comentando que tal les parece esta historia hasta el momento, si han sido capaces de encontrar alguna falla o ahí una parte que tenga que ser modificada para que este fics quede perfecto, a mi lo único que me importa es traducirles una historia implacable que puedan disfrutar mucho.

Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos…excepto los que solamente sean para insultarme a mí, la autora o la historia…ustedes no me interesan.


	4. El Cafe Chakra

Dije que intentaría no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción y aquí lo tienen.

Esto fue posible ya que por el momento, este es el capítulo más corto del fic, pero no por eso es malo, de hecho este capítulo está centrado en el crecimiento de la relación entre Garfield y Raven, así que espero lo disfruten. Sin nada más que decir, espero que esto les guste.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Viuda Malchior<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4: El Café Chakra**_

Decir que Vic estaba completamente sorprendido sería un eufemismo. Él parecía un fantasma mientras observaba hablar a Gar, contándole de los acontecimientos que tuvieron esa noche, él chico estaba con una mirada radiante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— pregunto Vic.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto— exclamo Gar aun con su enorme sonrisa.

—Es solo que no puedo creerlo… ¿En serio ella es la dueña del salón?— pregunto Vic de nuevo.

— ¡Víctor!— grito Gar algo molesto— Ese no es el punto. ¡El punto es que finalmente hice algún progreso con ella! Quiero decir, no puedo creer que te diga esto, pero…tal vez sea capaz de conquistarla—

—Y yo no puedo creer que te diga esto, pero…creo que tienes razón— contesto Vic asintiendo con la cabeza.

Garfield estaba completamente sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente, ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Este es el día más feliz de mi vida…por ahora— comento Gar quien parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad.

—Lo que sea— respondió Vic ignorando la reacción de su amigo— Simplemente no vayas a estropear las cosas—

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarme la felicidad?— pregunto Gar algo malhumorado.

— ¿Necesito recordarte como termino cada una de tus relaciones universitarias?— respondió Vic con otra pregunta y una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Esto va a ser completamente diferente!— respondió Gar— Raven me gusta demasiado, nunca me he sentido tan atraído hacia una chica en toda mi vida—

—Me he dado cuenta de eso, así que buena suerte— dijo Vic con una sonrisa.

Garfield le regreso el gesto y se fue a su habitación. Estaba tan entusiasmado por todo esto que hasta podría hacer una voltereta hacia atrás. Pero primero decidió hacerse cargo de todas sus mascotas y finalmente se desplomo encima de su cama. En todo momento una enorme y soñadora sonrisa estuvo plasmada en su rostro mientras pensaba en Raven Roth. Era tan hermosa y definitivamente era completamente diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido en toda su vida. Era alguien inteligente, demasiado inteligente. Cualquiera podría deducir eso con tan solo escucharla hablar. Y si, él podría no ser la persona más inteligente en varios temas, pero cuando se trataban en temas que le interesaban, en realidad él también podía ser una persona bastante inteligente.

—Tengo que demostrarle lo inteligente que puedo ser— se dijo a sí mismo— Pero no puedo hacerlo de repente o ella pensara que soy un fanfarrón. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso o ella descubrirá lo que estoy tramando—

Decidió volver al salón dos días después. Originalmente tenía planeado volver tres días después, pero simplemente él no podía esperar más. Ese día era sábado y eso solo significaba que habría una enorme multitud en el lugar. Solo esperaba que esto significara que no habría asientos disponibles y de nuevo tuviera una excusa para sentarse con ella.

Entro en el salón y como la última vez, estaba completamente lleno. Él sonrió y simplemente dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde acostumbraba sentarse Raven Roth. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no se encontraba allí. Miro a su alrededor completamente desesperado, pero desgraciadamente no la vio por ninguna parte. Corrió hacia el camarero que lo saco los primeros días, esperando averiguar dónde encontrarla.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?— pregunto el camarero, reconociendo a Gar.

—Hey…uhm… ¿Sabe dónde está Raven?— pregunto Gar algo nervioso.

—Oh, ella no viene aquí los fines de semana—respondió el camarero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Maldición— susurro Gar bastante molesto.

—Pero…— hablo el camarero haciendo una pausa, mientras llamaba la atención de Gar— Yo podría decirle donde encontrarla—

—Muy bien... ¿Cuánto quieres?— pregunto Gar sin pensárselo dos veces y sabiendo que la información no le saldría gratis.

—Unos veinte dólares serían más que suficientes— respondió el camarero con una mirada astuta.

Gar simplemente gruño y saco su único billete de veinte dólares de su cartera y se lo entrego al camarero.

—Muy bien ¿Dónde está?—

—Ella está en un lugar llamado el café chakra— respondió el camarero guardando los veinte dólares— Por lo general va allí todos los sábados—

—Gracias— fue lo último que dijo Gar antes de salir rápidamente del salón.

Quince minutos después de dar vueltas en círculos y finalmente dignarse a pedir indicaciones, encontró el café. Rápidamente se estaciono y entro corriendo. Miro a su alrededor y para su suerte la encontró, estaba sentada sola en una mesa, bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo como siempre. Se relajó un poco, asegurándose de no verse tan desesperado y finalmente se acercó a ella.

—Hola— saludo Gar con una sonrisa.

—Veo que acabas de hacer a mi camarero veinte dólares más rico— respondió Raven sin apartar la vista de su libro— ¿O es solo una coincidencia?—

—No, ahora soy veinte dólares más pobre— contesto Gar con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Eso es malo, Sr. Logan— dijo Raven tomando un sorbo de su té— Si se hubiera tratado de una coincidencia, me lo tomaría como una especie de señal de que deberíamos estar juntos—

Rápidamente la sonrisa de Gar desapareció y estaba a punto de decir algo contra esa afirmación, pero al final decidió dejar el tema al lado, sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado.

—Por lo tanto ¿Aquí es a dónde vienes los sábados?— pregunto Gar con curiosidad.

—No todos los sábados— respondió Raven— Solo vengo de vez en cuando—

—Ah— exclamo Gar— Así que…eh…uhm…la última vez dijiste que podrías aprender algunas cosas de mí, así que ¿De qué animal quieres aprender el día de hoy?—

Raven finalmente aparto su mirada de su libro y miro fijamente a Gar, mientras que este al sentir aquella mirada sobre él, lo único que podía sentir era un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—En realidad…— dijo Raven cerrando suavemente su libro y colocándolo sobre la mesa— Me gustaría que me contara más sobre usted, Sr. Logan. Sé que trabaja como guía turístico en el zoológico de la ciudad y que le encanta la naturaleza, por no mencionar que usted cree saberlo todo sobre cada animal que vive en este planeta—

—Bueno…tal vez no de todos los animales—admitió Gar.

—Y es bastante obvio que quiere forjar una relación conmigo— añadió Raven— Y aunque usted solo afirma que quiere mi amistad, dudo mucho que sea esa relación la que usted quiera conmigo. Así que, me gustaría que me contara un poco sobre usted—

— ¿Quiere decir que algo como mi pasado?— pregunto Gar.

—Solo si usted quiere empezar por esa parte— respondió Raven.

—Está bien, pero solo con una condición— dijo Gar firmemente.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa condición, Sr. Logan?— pregunto Raven interesada sobre esto.

—Si yo le hablo de mi pasado, entonces quiero que me hable sobre el suyo— respondió Gar aun con firmeza en su tono de voz— Quiero escucharlo de sus propios labios. Cuando me dijo que yo sabía de su pasado, de inmediato se enojó conmigo. Así que…solo dígame lo que puedo saber de usted por el momento—

—Me sorprende que me esté pidiendo algo como esto— contesto Raven volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su té.

—Así que… ¿Tiene algún problema con esto?— pregunto Gar con una sonrisa mostrándose seguro, aunque por dentro se abofeteaba mentalmente por creer estar abusando de su suerte.

—Todo está bien, Sr. Logan. Estoy de acuerdo con sus términos—contesto Raven.

—Uhm…una cosa más— comento Gar con algo de intranquilidad— ¿Podría dejar de llamarme Sr. Logan? Estaría bien si solo me llamara Gar—

—No creo que hemos forjado la confianza suficiente para que lo llame por su nombre, Sr. Logan— respondió Raven.

Gar simplemente suspiro por esto.

—Muy bien, como sea. Así que… ¿Quiere saber sobre mi pasado, verdad? Muy bien para empezar, yo me crie en África, en Upper Lamumba para ser más exactos, aunque en realidad yo nací aquí en los Estados Unidos. Mis padres eran bioquímicos, estábamos en África por cosas de su trabajo. Un día, decidimos ir a un paseo en barco y bueno…digamos que las cosas se pusieron feas y ambos murieron—

—Lamento tener que escuchar eso— le interrumpió Raven por un momento.

—Bueno…trato de no pensar en eso— contesto Gar algo nervioso, estaba claro que se trataba de un tema delicado. La verdad no hablaba mucho de ese tema para que le gente no lo viera con lastima— De todos modos, después de que murieran su abogado consiguió hacerse con mi custodia y trato de quitarme toda la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres, incluso contrato a unos chicos para que me asesinaran. Por suerte la policía llego a tiempo, pero ya no podían hacer nada para devolverme el dinero robado. Unos años más tarde fui adoptado por una familia. Les debo mucho, pues me cuidaron muy bien. Desgraciadamente, ambos murieron en un accidente hace unos años. De todos modos, fui a la escuela, después a la universidad y finalmente tengo un trabajo donde soy feliz…creo que eso es todo. Ahora es tu turno—

Raven simplemente se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Era una mirada algo extraña y Garfield realmente no estaba seguro si se sentía cómodo por esto. Estaba mirándolo fijamente, en sus ojos violetas podía verse una mezcla entre fascinación, curiosidad, tristeza y si tenía que adivinarlo…también había algo de bondad. Después de un momento, ella finalmente habló.

—Usted ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida— dijo Raven en voz baja—Más de lo que deja ver a la gente y aún más de lo que me ha revelado, yo puedo verlo en sus ojos…puedo ver la tristeza que ahí en su alma, Sr. Logan. Sin embargo, también puedo ver otra cosa en ellos…—

— ¿Y…que sería eso?— pregunto Gar completamente nervioso, sintiéndose bastante expuesto delante de esta mujer.

—Esperanza— contesto ella fascinada— Puedo verla a un lado de su tristeza y me parece algo muy…interesante—

— ¿Y cómo puede…como es que puede ver todo eso?—pregunto Gar pues toda esta situación le parecía algo surrealista.

—Siempre he tenido esta clase de habilidad especial que me permite ver lo más profundo del alma de las personas que he llegado a conocer— explico Raven— Yo soy una persona bastante sensible, eso me ha permitido sentir lo que las personas a mi alrededor sienten…digamos que es una especie de sexto sentido—

Raven sintió la mirada de Garfield, el cual lo veía con algo de incomodidad.

—Lo siento, no quería invadir su espacio personal—

— ¡No!— exclamo Gar rápidamente— Es solo que todo esto es…un poco raro, es solo que…nadie jamás había descubierto quien soy realmente. Pero, usted…usted ha visto en lo más profundo de mi alma o algo así—

—Como dije, me disculpo por eso— respondió Raven algo avergonzada— Obviamente le he hecho sentir incómodo. Es un horrible hábito que tengo al relacionarme con las personas—

—No tienes nada que lamentar— hablo de nuevo rápidamente— ¡Creo que es algo genial! Y en realidad me agradecerle por esto—

—Sinceramente no entiendo que tiene que agradecerme— dijo Raven completamente confundida.

—Por ser completamente honesta conmigo— respondió Gar con una enorme sonrisa— Y por no ocultarte de mí. Quiero decir, solo nos hemos conocido desde hace una semana y en este tiempo, me has revelado algo que puedo estar completamente seguro, solo le dices a las personas con las cuales te sientes cómoda. Y eso es lo que he estado tratando de lograr todo este tiempo: que te sientas cómoda a mí alrededor… ¿A menos de que no lo estés y durante toda esta charla he estado actuando como un completo idiota delante de ti?

—No te preocupes, en estos momentos no estas actuando como un completo idiota— contesto Raven— Pero siempre he pensado que te ves como uno—

—Eso fue un golpe bajo— contesto Garfield fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo pasar—dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno…ya que te he contado algunas cosas sobre mí y obviamente ha descubierto algunas cosas más personales… ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre ti?— pregunto Gar.

—Muy bien— contesto Raven con calma, aunque por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa—Pero en primer lugar, tengo que saber que tanto sabes acerca de mí—

— ¡Oh!— exclamo Gar, quien no se sentía muy cómodo acerca de esto—…¿Estas segura?—

—Si— fue su única respuesta.

—Está bien…bueno mis amigos me dijeron que eres la hija de Trigon Roth y que tiempo después te casaste con un tipo llamado Malchior— dijo Gar con bastante disgusto al nombre al exmarido de Raven— Y que tu marido se encontraba trabajando para un rival de tu padre, dándole información ultra secreta. Tu padre se enteró de esto y entro en su casa con un grupo de sicarios para asesinarlo. Al final todos se murieron, excepto tu—

— ¿Eso es todo?— pregunto ella, mirándolo fijamente durante un buen rato.

—Uh…si— mintió Garfield completamente nervioso por la mirada.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro?— pregunto Raven quien estaba segura que sabía sobre eso— ¿No sabes nada más al respecto?—

—Bueno…eh…— tartamudeo Gar— Yo escuche también que durante ese tiempo estabas embarazada y que perdiste al bebé durante todo el incidente en tu casa—

Gar no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella al saber esta información, era por eso que él no quería decir nada. Pero ella realmente se lo había exigido y no había tenido otra opción que hablar. Hasta el momento, Garfield había sentido que realmente habían forjado una especie de conexión y que realmente se estaba acercando a ella. Solo deseaba no haber arruinado todo.

—Todo lo que tus amigos te han contado, es verdad— respondió ella finalmente— Eso son precisamente los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en mi vida por los últimos dos años—

— ¿Eh?...Entonces yo realmente lo siento por todo eso— contesto Garfield.

—Como he dicho antes, Sr. Logan. Yo no necesito de su compasión— dijo Raven bastante molesta.

—No…a lo que me refería, era que lo siento por que todo lo que escuche es verdad—respondió Gar rápidamente— Esperaba que algo de lo que me dijeron lo hubieran exagerado o fueran mentiras. Yo solo lamento todo lo que paso. Pero, por favor, no lo confundas con lastima—

Raven escuchó atentamente lo que le estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había compasión o lastima en su tono de voz y las palabras dichas. Ella simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y de nuevo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Cómo puedes adivinar, yo nací y me crie en el mundo del crimen— comenzó a contar Raven— Nada sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta que tu padre es un jefe de la mafia. Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven y realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos sobre ella. Solo recuerdo que ella en realidad nunca amo a mi padre, ni siquiera lo quería un poco. Creo que mi padre tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mi madre, pero ya nunca lo sabré porque mi padre se llevó ese secreto a la tumba. De todos modos, mi infancia no fue sencilla, desde pequeña…—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Este capítulo siento que fue más de…transición. La autora aquí nos mostró un poco más el desarrollo entre la relación de Raven y Garfield, contándonos algo del pasado sobre este último y el sexto sentido cofcofempatiacofcof de Raven.<p>

Como dije, posiblemente uno de los capítulos más cortos, pero necesario para el desarrollo del BBRae que llegara en aproximadamente…4 o 3 capítulos.

Actualmente quiero centrarme en "La Viuda Malchior" y "Reflejos de Nuestras Almas" ya que al parecer son las traducciones más populares que tengo por el momento, aunque espero traducir en estos dos días "Requiem" o "Tearing Me Down".

Ya lo saben, si encuentran alguna falla, incoherencia o mala ortografía a esta traducción, les pido de favor que la señalen, lo único que quiero es darles una excelente traducción, además de que si quieren dar un comentario positivo este también es bienvenido, porque ya saben…algo de motivación no me vendría nada mal, eso me impulsa a traducirles con mayor frecuencia.


End file.
